heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Relationships
Romance Peter Quill/Star-Lord When they first met, Gamora tried attacking Peter for the Power stone contained in the orb and Peter began picking up a fight with her. During their brief imprionment in the Kyln, Peter learned many people in the prison wanted Gamora dead due yo her association to Ronan. He later saves her from being killed by Drax the Destroyer, and convincing him to spare Gamora in order to lure Ronan, the man who killed Drax's wife and daughter.Throughout the film, Peter and Gamora slowly warm up to each other and developing potential feelings for one another. After Ronan stole the orb, Peter and Gamora finally became Friends after Gamora said she was happy to die among her newfound friends. Gamora immediately went to save Peter without hesitation when he was seemingly being ripped apart by the Power Stone. Vol2GamoraQuill Gamora also had fallen in love with Peter, but she wanted to keep her feelings a secret. By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. On Sovereign, Peter begins apparently flirting with Ayesha, but stops when he notices that Gamora is looking at him, telling him to "shut up". She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any further. Mantis later identified in front of Gamora that Quill was romantically in love with Gamora. However, when Peter did confess his feelings for her, by asking what they would do with their "unspoken" thing, but it turned into a fight. Gamora worried for Peter's safety when they learned his father, Ego, killed all his children. Later, Gamora submitted herself to Peter Quill and they began a sexual, romantic relationship as Boyfriend and girlfriend. However, the two of them admitted their love to each other too late. Family Parents Gamora had fiercely cared about her parents, even embittered by Thanos. Nebula Gamora was close to her sister, Nebula, when they were growing up. However, Thanos had them fighting against each other, despite their closeness. This left Nebula embittered, as she always hated that Gamora was the more favored. When they were adults, Nebula thought that when she was "killing" Gamora outside of Knowhere, as she rightfully believed Ronan and Thanos would kill her painfully. When Gamora was given custody of her imprisoned sister, she coldly told Ayesha that Nebula's bounty was worth more. However, she was very remorseful when Nebula revealed her true reason of hating her sister. By Avengers: Infinity War, Gamora loved Nebula, enough to tell Thanos about the location of the Soul Stone so that he would stop torturing her. Nebula was very sadden to learn of Gamora's death at the hands of her father. The Black Order It is unknown what Gamora's relationships with her adoptive siblings, the Black Order, was like, but considered that Gamora and Nebula only considered each other as siblings, it probably was not healthy. Friends Drax the Destroyer Drax attempted to kill Gamora when they first met each other. However, he has changed his opinion of her, considering Gamora one of his friends. When Nebula insulted her, Drax took a blaster to temporarily detain Nebula, and claiming that no one talked to his friends like that. Rocket Raccoon Gamora first met Rocket on Xandar when they were all attacking Peter Quill. He called her the "lackey of a homicidal maniac" without even getting to know her. Gamora had even called him "rodent," but eventually learned that he was hurting on the inside. By Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2, Gamora and Rocket were very good friends, as she was using his Aero-Rig inventions and was worried about Rocket when he would not answer the communicator. In Endgame, Rocket was sadden by losing everyone who was killed in the snap. Acquaintances Thor Gamora first met Thor when they were late rescuing the Asgardiansand was attracted to his muscles but eventually stopped when Quill told him to stop. He nearly went to kill her for her father killing his brother but refrained when he was told she was nothing like them. Category:Relationships